un dia especial para todos
by superperrysecrentagentp
Summary: un fanfic de Perry y Doofenshmirtz.En Danville se celebra un dia que es del agrado de todos excepto de una persona.Perry decide investigar.Dejen reviews porfavor
1. Chapter 1

**Un dia especial para todos**

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos creadores.

**Perry descansaba bajo el árbol, ese donde Phineas y Ferb siempre planeaban, ahora ellos estaban descansando después de tantos proyectos increíbles. Perry decidió que el también debía descansar después de tantas misiones.**

**De pronto su reloj sonó. Otra misión. Seguro estaba relacionado con Doofenshmirtz, su enemigo.**

**Cuando Perry pensó en la palabra "enemigo" no pudo evitar reír un poco. Doofenshmirtz siempre lo trataba como su mejor amigo. Talvez por el echo de que el doctor siempre estaba solo considerara amigo a Perry, aunque el ornitorrinco debía confesar que había desarrollado un afecto hacia el. Todos los días verlo y escucharlo hacían que Perry no pudiera evitar tener algo de "amistad" con el científico.**

**Perry se levanto y muy lentamente se acerco a su entrada secreta. Del árbol se abrió una puerta y Perry bajo por un tubo. Allí estaba en la pantalla el Mayor Monograma.**

**Oh, ahí estas agente P. Te tengo una buena noticia.**

**Perry se emociono. Casi nunca recibía buenas noticias de Monograma.**

**- Tendrás estos 3 días libres. Hoy, mañana y el siguiente.**

**Perry no podía creerlo. 3 días libres seguidos…pero ¿Por qué? Monograma no era de esos que regalan días libres porque si.**

**Es por el día familiar. En Danville tenemos la costumbre de celebrar todos los años esta fiesta. En ella se reúnen todos los familiares a contar las aventuras del año. Tú nunca has podido pasarlo con Phineas y Ferb. Por eso te damos días libres. **

**Perry estaba que saltaba de la emoción. Días libres para por fin estar con Phineas y Ferb.**

**Pero que pasaría con el Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Sabia que no era una amenaza mayor pero a veces hacia cosas peligrosas donde el mismo podía resultar herido. No podía dejarlo un día, menos en 3.**

**Al parecer Monograma se dio cuenta de la situación.**

**Agente p, si te preocupa podemos darte una cámara para que sepas si Doofenshmirtz hace algo malo. Si hay problemas nos avisaras y nosotros nos encargaremos.**

**Perry acepto. Era un buen trato. Tomo la cámara espía y fue a descansar.**

**Perry miraba la pantalla de la cámara cada media hora. Nada. Doofenshmirtz no estaba en su laboratorio. Algo no debía andar bien. El Dr. Siempre estaba allí construyendo extraños aparatos.**

**Iría a investigar. Solo por curiosidad. Olvidando el día libre Perry se puso su sombrero de agente y fue en su deslizador a "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Doofenshmirtz**

**Perry llego en su vehículo al gran edificio morado. Fue al ultimo piso donde estaba el departamento de Doofenshmirtz.**

**El ornitorrinco entro por una ventana sigilosamente. Estaba algo oscuro. Miro a todas direcciones por si caía alguna trampa...nada, no había ninguna jaula. **

**Perry camino en silencio hasta la puerta. Tal vez Doofenshmirtz decidió planear en el living de su hogar. El agente secreto abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta. Allí estaba Doofenshmirtz. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, en su sillón. Perry hizo algo de ruido para llamar la atención del doctor.**

**oh, Perry el ornitorrinco ya sabría que vendrías.**

**Doofenshmirtz no hablaba con el mismo tono de siempre. Hablaba como si Perry fuera una molestia.**

**No tengo ganas de hablar ahora. Porque no mejor das media vuelta y te vas.**

**Perry estaba extrañado. Doofenshmirtz siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear con el.**

**El ornitorrinco se acerco y decidió sentarse cerca de Doofenshmirtz. Algo pasaba y Perry quería saber que era.**

**El doctor tenia cara de estar entre enojado y deprimido. Perry pensó que tal vez tenia algo que ver con sus famosas historias de su vida pasada. A Perry no le gustaba mucho escuchar estas historias ya que hacían que se le ablandase el corazón y esto impedía que capturara a Doofenshmirtz y le llevara a las autoridades.**

**Aun así Perry espero. Sabia que Doofenshmirtz comenzaría a contar su plan o historia en cualquier momento.**

**El científico miro a Perry. Aun estaba allí. Tal vez realmente le interesaría al ornitorrinco saber su plan.**

**Veraz Perry el ornitorrinco, pronto se acerca un día que detesto. Creo que le llaman el día Familiar o algo así.**

**Doofenshmirtz tenia algo contra el día Familiar. Perry no lo permitiría. Es el único día que podría pasar con Phineas y Ferb.**

**Planeaba algo para destruirlo cuando me di cuenta de un detalle importante: Es un día. Es algo abstracto. Es muy difícil "destruir" un día. No se si me entiendes. Podría hacer que la gente lo olvidara para siempre pero eso costaría mucho trabajo y de seguro cuando tenga listo el plan el día ya habrá acabado.**

**Perry pensó que era raro que Doofenshmirtz se rindiera tan fácilmente. La única vez que se rindió fue cuando el doctor se desvelo en una fiesta de científicos malvados y estaba con dolor de cabeza.**

**Perry todavía estaba sentado esperando. Sabia que Doofenshmirtz no le estaba contando algo.**

**Siempre tiene una razón para odiar algo. Y siempre se lo decía a Perry, pero esta vez el científico no decía nada. Realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con Perry.**

**Doofenshmirtz se levanto y le dijo a Perry:**

**Si quieres te puedo servir un te y un sándwich. Esperame aquí.**

**Con esto el doctor dio por terminada la conversación sobre su plan. **

**Perry comió tranquilamente su sándwich. Estaba delicioso. Doofenshmirtz era buen cocinero.**

**El ornitorrinco pensó que ya era hora de irse pero quería saber porque Doofenshmirtz odiaba el famoso día. Perry fingio irse y se oculto detrás de una maceta del pasillo del edificio.**

**Estaba dispuesto a averiguar solo por una gran curiosidad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**La visita**

**Pasaban las horas. Perry seguía tras la maceta. Empezaba a aburrirse. Tal vez estaba siendo algo tonto intentando averiguar algo que realmente no le importaba mucho. Podría estar en ese mismo instante con Phineas y Ferb pero solo por cosa de la curiosidad quería información.**

**Un ruido extraño, alguien se acercaba.**

**Era vanessa, la hija de Doofenshmirtz. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre.**

**Doofenshmirtz salio y dijo:**

**-Vanessa, que inesperada sorpresa ¿Que te trae por aquí?**

**-Solo venia a entregarte el dinero que te da mamá todos los meses.**

**-¿y no te quieres quedar? Ya sabes...tal vez para celebrar algo en familia.**

**-No papá, me tengo que ir. Debo ir a comprar almuerzo para la casa. **

**-oh, bueno como quieras. No hay problema. Doofenshmirtz lo dijo en un tono no muy convincente.**

**-Adiós, papá**

**-Adiós, Vanessa **

**Vanessa se alejo por el pasillo y desapareció. Doofenshmirtz aun no entraba a su casa. Se quedo parado en el pasillo mientras decía:**

**-Todos los años lo mismo. Creo que a Vanessa no le interesa estar tiempo con su propio padre. **

**Lo dijo algo apenado. Luego entro a su departamento.**

**Perry ya parecía entender algo sobre el odio de Doofenshmirtz hacia el día Familiar.**

**Vanessa nunca quería pasarlo con el y eso ponía triste a Doofenshmirtz.**

**Perry se acerco a la puerta de Doofenshmirtz. El doctor olvido cerrarla. Perry se escabullo adentro y se oculto detrás de un mueble.**

**Allí estaba. El científico tomo el teléfono y llamo a un numero:**

**- ¿charlen? ¿Estas en casa?**

**Doofenshmirtz hablaba con su ex-esposa.**

**- quería saber si te interesaba pasar el día Familiar todos juntos. Ya sabes que jamas lo celebramos los 3 y me gustaría que me respondieras si te gustaría.**

**- Lo siento Heinz, Pero Vanessa y yo ya tenemos planeado pasarlo con mi familia.**

**- Oh, bueno. Como quieras. Doofenshmirtz corto el teléfono.**

**El doctor fue caminando lentamente a su sofá y se sentó. Ahora realmente estaba deprimido.**

**Perry ya comprendía porque Doofenshmirtz odiaba la fiesta. Nadie quería celebrarlo con el.**

**El agente secreto salio con cuidado del departamento. Si Doofenshmirtz se enteraba que Perry entro sin permiso a su hogar se molestaría. Luego cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a su casa.**

**Perry quería ayudar a su enemigo pero no sabia como lograrlo. Si la familia de su ex-esposa no quería pasarlo con el, Perry no podía interferir en eso.**

**Decidió acostarse a tomar siesta, tal vez así se le ocurrirá algo.**

**Perry realmente estaba dispuesto a poner feliz a Doofenshmirtz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La conversación**

**Amanecía en Danville. El sol salia por la montaña e iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad.**

**Algunos habitantes ya se habían levantado para limpiar la calle y adornarla. Estaban preparando la celebración que se haría mañana. El día Familiar era muy apreciado en la ciudad y querían recibirlo lo mejor posible. **

**Phineas y Ferb despertaron**

**-oye Ferb, ya se que vamos a hacer hoy. Haremos nuestra propia preparación para el día Familiar.**

**Perry los escucho planeando. Estaba orgulloso de sus dueños. Siempre hacían algo interesante y a el le encantaría poder acompañarlos en sus días libres. **

**Pero se había echo una promesa a si mismo. Ayudaría a Doofenshmirtz como pudiera a que estuviera feliz. **

**Perry se puso su sombrero. Tomo su vehículo y partió. Mientras antes terminara, mas tiempo pasaría con Phineas y Ferb.**

**Mientras tanto.**

**Doofenshmirtz ya se había levantado. No había dormido muy bien y decidió dar una caminata en la mañana para olvidar los problemas.**

**Salio de "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" y comenzó a caminar. Lo que el no sabia que era seguido por Perry el ornitorrinco.**

**Ya llevaba una media hora caminando. Era un día frió. Cosa rara ya que estaban en verano, aunque este estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto comenzaría el otoño y se estaba haciendo notar.**

**Doofenshmirtz decidió volver a su casa por una ruta nueva. La caminata le había echo mejor y se sentía con mas animo.**

**Estaba en un curioso barrio. Las casas eran preciosas y grandes. Una de ellas tenia muy lindos arbustos. Doofenshmirtz se acerco a observarlos de cerca. Eran realmente muy lindos.**

**Arriba de los arbustos había una ventana. Doofenshmirtz se asomo. Era una casa enorme. La mas grande del lugar, ademas de estar llena de lujos. Un LCD, radio de sonido stereo gigante, etc.**

**Doofenshmirtz seguía observando la casa. De pronto vio algo en el lugar. Una persona para ser mas específicos.**

**Era su hermano Roger. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba con sus padres tomando el te.**

**Allí estaba su madre y su padre, ambos ya algo ancianos.**

**Doofenshmirtz se preguntaba que rayos hacían aquí en Danville. **

**Se acerco mas para escuchar. Estaban conversando:**

**-Y así fue como me hice alcalde de Danville.**

**-Interesante historia hijo. Dijo el señor Doofenshmirtz.**

**-Me alegro de que seas tan exitoso, no como...¿como es que se llamaba?. Dijo la señora Doofenshmirtz**

**-¿Quien, mamá?. **

**-Ya sabes. El gnomo de jardín.**

**-¿Te refieres a Heinz? Creo que también vive por aquí. Dijo Roger sin darle mucha importancia.**

**-¿Y a que se dedica?**

**-A nada interesante. Creo que sigue siendo un fracasado.**

**Todos en la sala empezaron a reír. Doofenshmirtz estaba furioso.¿A nada interesante? ¿un fracasado?**

**-Que bueno que nos invitaste a pasar el día Familiar. Preferimos pasarlo contigo, Roger. Tu eres mucho mas interesante. Ademas un respetado alcalde.**

**De pronto Roger miro hacia la ventana y vio a Heinz.**

**-Miren allí esta.**

**-¿Quien hijo?**

**- El gnomo de jardín**

**Todos rieron nuevamente, solo que con una risa algo mas cruel.**

**-¿Que hará por aquí?**

**-Debe de estar mendigando. Creo que no tiene trabajo. Dijo Roger mientras cerraba las cortinas de su lujosa casa.**

**Doofenshmirtz estaba entristecido. Sus padres y su propio hermano lo despreciaban.**

**La caminata en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor lo había echo sentir peor. Deseaba nunca haber escuchado esa horrible conversación.**

**Se fue caminando a su casa. Perry se había ocultado entre los arbustos. También había escuchado todo. Perry quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como lograrlo. Ningún familiar de Doofenshmirtz quería pasarlo con el. Era algo que Perry no podía cambiar.**

**Ahora Perry entendía perfectamente porque Doofenshmirtz odiaba el dichoso día.**

**Solo se le ocurría una pequeña idea. No seria suficiente pero de algo serviría.**

**Perry partió con su vehículo al centro de la ciudad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Perry entro en una tienda. Le llevaría regalos a Doofenshmirtz. No era lo mejor, pero harían que Doofenshmirtz se sintiera apreciado aunque sea por su enemigo.**

**Habían muchas cosas interesantes. Escogió un libro. Tenia un titulo interesante. Seguramente le gustaría al doctor. También llevo aparatos extraños. Seguramente Doofenshmirtz los entendería mas que el.**

**No se olvido de Phineas y Ferb. Les llevo herramientas nuevas. Eran sus dueños. No podía olvidarles.**

**Perry fue a "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" y entro. Toco la puerta de Doofenshmirtz. Nuevamente estaba abierta.**

**_Que doctor mas descuidado. _Pensó Perry.**

**Allí estaba nuevamente pero había algo diferente. Cajas repartidas por todas partes. Estaban llenas de cosas.**

**Doofenshmirtz apareció por una esquina. Llevaba fotos y objetos personales.**

**-oh, Perry el ornitorrinco. Otra vez aquí. Doofenshmirtz hablaba con un tono extraño.**

**Perry miraba extrañado a Doofenshmirtz. Algo raro pasaba aquí.**

**-He decidido mudarme. Me buscare otra área limítrofe donde vivir.**

**Doofenshmirtz se iba. Perry dejo caer todas las cosas que traía. Doofenshmirtz no podía irse. Era su enemigo. Si se iba Perry quedaría deprimido. Que seria de su vida sin pelear con el.**

**-Es por un problema personal. Me di cuenta que este lugar esta lleno de gente indeseable. Prefiero vivir lejos de aquí.**

**Seguramente seria por esta tonta conversación. Perry quería decirle a Doofenshmirtz que eso no era verdad. Que lo que escucho no eran mas que mentiras. Perry no podía hablar. Era solo un ornitorrinco.**

**Le entrego sus regalos a Doofenshmirtz. Tal vez eso lo haga cambiar de opinión.**

**-Gracias Perry el ornitorrinco. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Abrió el primero. Era el libro. Se titulaba "ciencias del mal". Doofenshmirtz estaba muy alegre. Siempre había visto ese libro en la tienda y lo que mas deseaba era comprarlo, pero siempre lo olvidaba.**

**El segundo eran herramientas y baterías junto con cables y aparatos. También con planos de maquinas interesantes.**

**El tercero era una fotografiá. En ella aparecía Perry y Doofenshmirtz, uno al lado del otro.**

**Era la foto su primer encuentro. La primera misión de Perry.**

**Doofenshmirtz recordó ese alegre momento. Conoció por primera vez a su gran enemigo.**

**No podía irse de Danville. Era una ciudad especial. Allí conoció a Perry. Nunca conocería a otro ornitorrinco igual.**

**Doofenshmirtz olvido todo lo relacionado con la conversación de su familia. Era feliz en Danville. Tenia a su enemigo. No necesitaba nada mas.**

**-Gracias Perry. Me has echo cambiar de opinión. Me quedare en Danville. Aquí tengo a mi verdadero amigo. **

**Perry se quedo atónito. ¿Había dicho amigo? Doofenshmirtz lo consideraba su amigo.**

**-EEE...¡quiero decir ENEMIGO! Fue una...pequeña confusión.**

**A Perry no le importaba. Sabia en el fondo que era verdad. Eran amigos.**

**El ornitorrinco se fue a casa. Estaba contento de haber echo feliz a alguien.**

**Llego a casa. Era de noche. Perry suspiro. No había pasado tiempo con sus dueños pero había valido la pena.**

**Se acostó con Phineas. Comenzó a dormir. Tenia un lindo sueño. No muy lejos de allí, en un edificio morado también alguien tenia felices sueños.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**capitulo final**

**Todo Danville despertó temprano. Todos se dirigían a la plaza. Allí se haría la celebración ademas de que harían diversos concursos como quien tiene la familia mas grande, cual cuenta las mejores aventuras, concursos padres e hijos, etc.**

**Perry era llevado por los brazos de Phineas. Estuvieron allí casi todo el día. Se divirtieron muchísimo y conocieron a nuevos parientes de las familias Flynn-Fletcher.**

**Doofenshmirtz miraba desde su ventana. Se veía a toda la gente partir a la plaza. Doofenshmirtz no le dio mucha importancia. Tenia a su "eneamigo"y eso le bastaba.**

**Aun así decidió salir a la calle. Solo para mirar de que se trataba la fiesta.**

**Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza. Desde ese lugar podía mirar a una familia con un niño cabeza de dorito con un ornitorrinco en sus brazos.¿sera ese Perry?**

**No, no podía ser. Perry siempre lleva sombrero.**

**Un ruido lo sobresalto. A su lado había una niña. Tenia un aspecto descuidado y lloraba.**

**-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto Doofenshmirtz.**

**-No tengo familia. Soy huérfana – dijo la niña entre sollozos.**

**Doofenshmirtz se compadeció de la niña, le daría unas cuantas palabras de animo.**

**-Mira, una familia pueden ser no solo parientes, sino alguien que tu consideres tu familia. Pueden ser incluso ornitorrincos.**

**-¿ornitorrincos?**

**-Si, ornitorrincos. Uno de ellos me enseño esto.**

**-Gracias señor, me ha echo sentir mucho mejor.**

**-De nada. Y recuerda, hasta tus amigos los puedes considerar familia.**

**Vio como la niña se alejaba mucho mas alegre. Al igual que Perry, Doofenshmirtz había echo feliz a alguien con la misma lección.**

**En la noche.**

**Doofenshmirtz estaba en su casa. De pronto su timbre sonó. Era Perry. Venia a visitarlo.**

**- Que sorpresa Perry. No sabría que vendrías.**

**Perry escribió en una nota:**

_**Vengo a tomar el te contigo.**_

**-Por supuesto Perry el ornitorrinco. Espera un poco y siéntate en la mesa.**

**Al rato estaban los 2 tomando una deliciosa cena. Doofenshmirtz contó a Perry como había alegrado a la niña.**

**Perry estaba feliz. El doctor había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre: muy hablador.**

**Aun así escucho todo lo que Doofenshmirtz tenia que decir. Al final se despidió de su "eneamigo". Debía volver a su casa. Al día siguiente volverían a ser enemigos.**

**Perry había echo feliz a Heinz Doofenshmirtz.**

_**Ahora si era un día especial para todos.**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic. perdonenme que los capitulos hayan sido tan cortos pero era una historia corta. La escribi porque pense que seria lindo que Perry hiciera algo por Doofenshmirtz. Si han visto la serie, estos 2 personajes actuan mas como amigos que como enemigos y decidi hacerlo siguiendo esta idea. Porfavor necesito saber su opinion respecto a la historia ya que es la primera que hago.


End file.
